Captain Marvel
|gender = Female |title = |affiliation = Starforce |movie = Avengers: Infinity War (logo) Captain Marvel (unreleased) Avengers 4 (unreleased) |actor = Brie Larson Mckenna Grace (young) |status = Alive}} Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a United States Air Force pilot who, as a result of her Kree heritage, obtained cosmic powers. Biography Infinity War Called For Help As Thanos eliminated half of the universe's population by using the Infinity Stones, Nick Fury saw the situation unfolding on Earth as he witnessed Maria Hill and several civilians fade away into dust. Fury quickly grabbed a pager to send out an emergency alert in response. However, moments later, Fury himself turned to dust as well, dropping the pager which displayed Danvers' symbol, having successfully sent the message.Avengers: Infinity War Personality To be added Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman Strength': Due to gaining Kree powers, she has enhanced strength. *'Superhuman Durability': Thanks to her Kree powers, she has enhanced durability. *'Energy Manipulation': Thanks to her Kree powers, she can manipulate energy. **'Energy Blasts': Due to gaining Kree powers, she can harness her cosmic powers and release them as blasts. Equipment *'Helmet': In the trailer, we can see her underwater, wearing her helmet, one similar to the comics. *'Starforce Suit:' *'Red and Blue Suit': Relationships Family *Joseph Danvers - Father *Steve Danvers - Brother Allies *United States Air Forces **Maria Rambeau - Best Friend *Starforce - Teammates **Walter Lawson/Mar-Vell - Leader and Mentor **Korath the Pursuer † - Former Teammate **Minn-Erva **Att-Lass **Bron-Char *Ronan the Accuser † *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury † **Phil Coulson Enemies *Skrulls **Talos Trivia *In the comics, Carol Danvers obtained powers after a fusion of Kree and human genes, assuming the codenames Ms. Marvel, Binary and Warbird before becoming Captain Marvel. *Carol Danvers is a fan of ''Captain Marvel'' set photo and Nine Inch Nails.''Captain Marvel'' promo photo Behind the Scenes *According to Kevin Feige in his Phase Three announcement, Carol Danvers is "one of the most, if not the most, powerful heroes in the MCU."KEVIN FEIGE TALKS BRIE LARSON AND CAPTAIN MARVEL Kevin Feige further confirmed that Captain Marvel will be the most powerful superhero in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Kevin Feige Talks Captain Marvel Movie, Casting Brie Larson *Captain Marvel was originally in the Avengers: Age of Ultron script, but she was removed as it was deemed inappropriate to introduce her without establishing her backstory.MTV interview with Kevin Feige **Carol Danvers was also originally going to appear in Jessica Jones when it was going to air on ABC, however, her role was eventually filled by Trish Walker.[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=127182 Here's How CAPTAIN MARVEL Was Going To Factor Into JESSICA JONES] *Once the first set photos of Brie Larson in the role of Captain Marvel appeared online, fans noticed similarities between the character's hairstyle and the famous "Rachel" haircut popularised by the character ( ) in early seasons of the television series .Fans Have Noticed Brie Larson's 'Captain Marvel' '90s Hair Style *Joanna Bennett, Renae Moneymaker, Shauna Galligan and Ingrid Kleinig were stunt doubles for Brie Larson and Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Mckenna Grace in the role of Captain Marvel. References External Links * * Category:Captain Marvel (film) Characters Category:Humans Category:Kree Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:Starforce Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Heroes